Imperfection
by Stricko14
Summary: Secrets and lies live among Drake and Josh's family and friends. Will they be revealed? And if so, can they cope? Please read and review. Warning, quite dark, contains some physical abuse.
1. An Introduction

This is made by me and my friend, Megan. We like to write...

None of this story expresses our views about such subjects.

Disclaimer- Unfortunately, we didn't hire Drake Bell before Shnieder's Bakery got him first - So now we have to say, sorry folks - We, through no fault of our own, do not own Drake and Josh...We are very sad about this...very very sad. 

**Imperfection**

Drake's P.O.V

I looked up from my root beer and faced Morrocia. Her long silky black hair fell just below her shoulders. Her beautiful dark eyes met mine. We had been sat in the Premiere for a few hours now, and I just wasn't sick of looking at her. She sipped her mocha cola (diet, mind you), and smiled at me. I loved those ultra-kissable lips. She glanced at the clock behind her and her face fell. Her expression turned to one of shock and horror. She jumped up in alarm.

"Drake, I really have to go now." she said worriedly.

"It's only 5:30," I replied, laughing."You said you have to be home by 6:00"

"Well yeah, but..." She stopped and searched for an excuse. "We'll have to walk. I might not make it in time."

"You only live round the corner, Morrocia," I said rolling my eyes. She looked at me and bit her lip uncertainly.

"But..." She struggled with herself, then shrugged and sat down. I was glad I suppose, but then I realized it probably would be better to let her go home. She wasn't relaxed, comfortable and fun- on the contrary, she was tense, uptight and withdrawn. I sighed and got up, stretching.

"Come on let's get you home then," I said. She hopped off the stool and smiled, as she pulled on her jacket. I held my hand out and she took it.

We walked companiably for a few moment's until we got to the gate of her house. I kissed her goodnight and she smiled once more. My insides went wibbly (for lack of a better word) and she walked down to her door, turning to wave. I sighed. How did she still do that? There's a famous saying and a song, that goes - But i'm helpless when she smiles. I totally and completely understood that now.

I got home and went straight up to my room. Josh was sitting on the old couch, watching a program on the television (Ant's - The building of their nests).

"How as your date with Morrocia?" He asked without turning around.

"Great! She is so beautiful! Come on Josh, agree with me on this, there's no way you can't," I replied.

"I guess, but Drake, have you ever noticed that she's anorexic?" Josh said as Drake slumped onto the couch next to him. Josh picked up the remote and turned the television off.

"She's not. Not really. She's just skinny." Josh gave him a look that seemed to prove Drake wrong."Ok maybe, but whats wrong with that?"

"Dude. It's disgusting. Seriously, I would much prefere a girl with a litte fat on her body."

"Well, you would know all about that, wouldn't you, Josh?" I said hottly. As soon as the words left my lips, I could have bitten my tongue. It wasn't Josh's fault, I knew that. Mom had taken me aside when I had first met him and gently told me that he had suffered badly from the loss of his mother, and turned to food for comfort. I really was proud of him this last year. He had definitly gotten through it and completely overcome his eating problem. But anger seemed to get the better of me, I knew this was his weakness.

"What?" Josh said as he stared at his me.

"You know what i'm talking about Josh. Your little weight problem." I replied."Remember how you ate and ate, until you eventually grew to fat that you struggled to get through the door?"

"Drake, don't,"Josh replied, staring into the blank television screen.

"Come on Josh, you can't just ignore the fact that the only reason you never had a girlfriend until a few weeks ago because of your obesity,"

"I mean it Drake"

"All because of your stupid mother deciding to go for a swim with crocodiles," I said, my voice getting louder with every word.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER!!" Josh yelled. He stood up and within seconds, I found myself on the floor. Pain shot through my cheekbone and soon, my whole head was aching.

Never before had Josh punched me. He had never been a violent person in his life. I sat up on the floor and looked at my brother.

"Josh?" I said, my voice like a quiet little school boy.

"You know nothing about my mother and you know absolutly nothing about me. Stay the hell away from me Drake,"


	2. An Argument

**Josh's P.O.V.**

I woke with a start, sweat pouring down my cheeks and face. Drake's cruel words rang through my ears and I bit the inside of my cheek to stop the tears. It was a trick i'd taught myself from a young age. When anything bad happened mom always told me it as the best cure in the world to cry. When she died I lost that ability and hated the fact that I was teased for it, so I used to practically eat the inside of my mouth to stop myself from crying in front of the jocks. I would bite myself until I bled. I loved the taste of blood and relished the warm gush of it in my teeth. I told all this to my school councillor when my mom died. Dad arranged the meeting's, because he thought I was going through emotional stress and trauma.

This was true, but nobody, and I mean nobody, wants to talk about their recently dead mom. She was my hero, my icon. I loved her more than anything in the world. She was so sweet and loving and caring and... any amount of adjectives could describe the wonderful being that was my mother, but nobody but me was open to it. I hated it that I was seen as the victim. I was the poor soul, just because I was the witness. Everyone fussed and panicked, worried about my innocence. Nobody thought about my poor mom. It was all, oh no, poor josh.

I still have nightmares about it. Flashbacks are pretty common too. It happened about 6-7 years ago. We were all on holiday in Missisippi. My mom was a natural conservatist. She was doing a big project on wildlie habitat's, and we'd moved onto muddy and murky places. We were staying in a small hut in the middle of a dense forest, with a dirty body of river right next to us. I loved it - mom walked with me and explained why different animals lived in different places to suit them. I found it fascinating and i've always loved nature ever since. It was weird - mom was little miss au-nateral, and dad was the type of dad who'd run round with a feather duster in an apron.

He didn't like living so far from the real civilisation. There was real tension between my parents and it eventually got to blows. They yelled and it turned into a full-blown argument. My mom eventually stormed out. My dad went off into the bedroom, grumbling. I was left, torn between whose side to choose. After dithering for 5 minutes, I ran after mom. Of course it was those 5 crucial minutes that made the entire difference.I heard a muted scream and hurried along.

Stumbling on the jagged and rocky path. I fell and grazed my knee.I sat there for a minute, snivveling as the blood from my cut ran down my leg. I cried out for mommy when I realized I was totally and completely lost. I heard another scream, and I got up and hobbled towards the cry. I saw the first part of the horrible dirty water, and felt relieved - I knew where I was.

I wasn't happy for long. I could see the scarlet blood mixing with water. I was horrified and followed the trail of blood to the most blood-curdling and sickening thing a boy of my age could see. A ten year old boy should never have to see this, and i'm living proof of it. A horrible scream emitted and escaped from the depths of my throat. I nearly fainted as my eyes laid themselves and settled on the awful sight. If you have never seen anything like this (and god forbid, you don't) then you'll never understand it

.I blinked as i took it in. My mother's wide eyes were blank and unseeing. There was no life in them and I searched for the light that made her face sparkle.

She grasped the bank and attempted to feebly pull herself out of the water. A terrible noise came out her mouth. A creaking noise, a horrible gurgling sound. Blood poured from her mouth and stained her teeth red. The liquid seeped down her chin and stained her shirt as well. I took a step back and my eyes bulged as I saw a deep ripple in the water. My mom felt it and struggled as much as she could. It was sad to see her efforts - a barely splashing of the water. Nothing was going well for me at this point. She suddenly screamed - and it chilled me to the bone. In a split second she was submerged. A single bubble floated to the top, and I was never more sure of anything in my life than what that bubble meant.

I knew that my mom had died nanoseconds after uttering my name. She floated to the top again, her eyes lifeless, clearly dead. I just huddled up, bringing my knees up and resting my chin on them. I fixed my eyes on the one thing I still loved more than anything else in this world - and sat.

I've no idea how long I sat there staring at the body. It could have been years just as likely as seconds. It must have been quite a long time, because my dad came looking for me. Actually, when I think about it, it was a long, long time. By the time he found me, it was dark and excruciatingly cold. I had accustomed the size and shape and actions of the statue of liberty - still, not moving.

Dad saw the body and faltered. He cried and sobbed my mother's name.

"Jo!" My dad called. "Joanne, darling!"

"Dead," I croaked.

"No," Walter whispered.

"Dead," I repeated.

"No, no, no!" Dad screamed. He crawled the edge of the water and made to move and touch her.

"Dead," I said more loudly. saying it outloud made it more realistic. I'd watched the events unfold before my eyes and it was like a movie.

Now it all came flooding back to me. The crocodile. The body. _Mom. _

"Dead!" I shouted. Walter turned and looked at me, tears pouring down his face.

"Shut up!" He screamed at me, as though saying it out loud made it all true.

Unfortunatly for dad, it was the only word I could say. And I did indeed say it. Repeatedly. He took hold of my shoulders, digging his fingers right in. I just screamed louder, shrieking. He began to shake my shoulders. I sobbed through my cries, and he shook me more violently until I nearly fainted from being dizzy. I shook my head and stopped shouting. Dad wouldn't stop. He couldn't seem to let go of my shoulders either. He cried for my mother, calling her name like a lost and forlorn love-bird that had lost it's life-partner. I told him to stop. He didn't, and his fingers were like needles driving into my skin. I begged him to stop.

"Dad, dad!" I shouted, crying. "Please, dad!" He sobbed and finally let go, curling up and crying.

I got up and ran. and ran and ran and ran. I tried to run away from the terrifying events I had witnessed. I lost track of everything, and I cannot remember anything after that, just that we attended a funeral for her. Dad never did apologise for digging his fingers in, I realized. Maybe he didn't have to.

After all, what's done is done.


	3. A Tear

Drakes P.O.V

I laid in bed. I had never felt so bad before. Ok, so me and Josh do get into fights quite often. But not like that. What happened that night was beyond the limits. I should have never said what I did. Josh did not deserve the pain and horror I gave him. What did he even do? Not much, just giving his point of view on things. I felt terrible. I didn't know exactly what happened to Josh's mother. All I knew was that she had been killed by a crocodile. I never thought about how Josh would have felt. I would never have been able to cope with a death.

Had he been thinking about the incident tonight? Had I reminded him of the horror? Guilt filled up inside me.I turned onto my side and looked at Josh. It was dark, very dark. But I could make out what rested on Josh's cheek. Josh had been crying. And I was responsible.


	4. Morrocia's POV

**Morrocia's P.O.V.**

I tossed and turned, trying desperatly to fall asleep. I had this mad theory that if I could somehow fall asleep before the idiots got home then they'd leave me alone. I let out a mad, derisive laugh. There was no way in high heaven or hell they'd leave me. I knew that I was getting a beating, whichever way I looked at it.

I was still just as restless an hour later. I glanced at my watch, and the light reflected by the streetlights outside told me that the idiots bar was shutting in less than an hour. A horrible feeling pooled in my stomach, and I felt ill. The monsters would be back soon and I would be bruised and broken. Time seemed to speed up the way it always did when they were out.

Sure enough, the front door slammed and Phil the Gorilla was roaring at Suzi Slut because of something or other. I curled into a ball as they came stomping upstairs.

Phil threw the door open and stood in the frame, breathing heavily. I stayed as still as i could, trying to fool him. "I know you're awake," he hissed. "You're such a pathetic excuse for a human, it's unbelievable," he sneered. Somehow the words hurt me more than the hitting. He stepped closer, menacingly cracking his knuckles. I shut my eyes tightly and hoped it was just a dream, but the amount of times I had tried that was countless. Unsurprisingly, it never worked.

My father hit me across my face. I felt my cheek go red before he tried to punch me again. I moved my head and dodged the punch, but this only made him more angry. I decided that it woundn't do much good to stay laid in the bed helplessly. I got out of it as quickly as i could and tried to run.

"You little bitch!" Phil said. He grabbed onto me quickly and I realised that there was no point in trying to run. He would always catch me no matter what.

Before I could move, he punched me in the stomache so hard that i fell to the floor. He violently kicked and swore at me as I lay on the ground, but nothing could be as equal to the pain in my stomache.

"Go to hell you little bitch," He said before leaving the room. I laid on the floor motionless. Pain and shock kept me from standing up. Tears ran down my cheek and I couldn't tell wether it was due to the abuse, the pain or the horror. Either way I had to put up with it everyday. I stayed on the hard wooden floor for what seemed like an hour before I decided that I had to get out the house. I needed to feel free again. Without fright. Without pain. Without sorrow. I stood up and pain shot through my stomache. I lifted my top a little to see the damage. A large dark bruise was forming. I sighed and left the room, wipping my tears.

To my relief, my parents were asleep, snoring loudly from the room a few doors away. I grabbed my jacket and walked out the front door. It was still night time. I looked at the watch that Drake had given me about two months ago. 2:54.

I walked towards a shop, not intending to go inside, I had no money to spend anyway. I leaned against a wall and burst into tears once again. There was only one person who could make me happy.

Drake.

I longed to go to him at that moment, but I knew I couldn't. Not at three in the morning. The was nothing else I could do. I looked down at my feet and started to make my way back to the house of terror. If only Drake knew...


	5. Megans POV

**Megan's P.O.V**

I can't stand my house at the moment. I mean, there's just so much chaos and upset people. Drake and Josh won't talk, and Drake keeps going off with this new girl he met. I don't like her. She seems weird, and Josh seems to be dead depressed. I don't like this. Mom and dad don't even talk anymore, and Walter keeps crying for no reason. It was all Josh's fault, the dumb boob! He was all sad for a few days, and then he told Walter about some stupid dream about his long lost mom. I mean, I never see my dad - he's probably still banged up in jail - and I don't go weeping willow all over it. Drake's been acting weird too, lately. He's bringing The Girlfriend round tonight. Joy upon joys.

"Mom, can I invite Jordan round tonight?" I called through to the kitchen.

"No, Megan, you know that tonight's very special for Drake, and... erm... er... ermm..." Audrey paused. "What's she called again?" she asked, distracted.

"Stupid Momo Roccikins."I mumbled and she shrugged.

"Anyway, I don't like you hanging round with that Jordan. He's a bad influence on you." I rolled my eyes. I found it incredibly unfair how whenever I had a boyfriend or relationship of any kind, he was frowned upon.

Nothing seems fair nowadays. I sighed and went back upstairs. Nothing exciting happened nowadays. I grinned. I could help with that.

Drake and Josh were still in bed. I grabbed a notepad and jotted down some rough calculations. I smiled. It was perfect. The first thing I had to do was somehow get a small recorder into their room without them noticing. I sneaked down the hall, my bugging device held in my hands. I pressed my ears to the door and listened carefully. I couldn't hear anything, so I slowly opened the door. Sliding the device under the couch where it could recieve high-tech audio, I crept out of the room as Drake turned.

I hurried and closed the door quietly, breathing heavily. "Now let's see what you're talking about," I murmered. Nothing happened for a few days, and I checked every night. Nothing. Just as I was starting to think that it wasn't picking up on anything, I overheard an argument as I walked into my room. The speaker i'd rigged up was giving me live feedback from what the Boob's were conversing about.

"-think you cared, anyway," snapped Josh.I stood and listened intently.

"Josh, you know i didn't mean to yell all that stuff at you - it just... came to me. I was wound up. I'm sorry."

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" he roared. There was silence, then Josh spoke again. "So, we heard your views on my mother. What about your long-lost dad?" I had a sharp intake of breath. They were talking about dad. Her dad. Ric. Drake stayed quiet. "Can't remember? Well, i'll talk," said Josh in a dangerous voice. "When was the last time you saw him, brother? A year ago? 13?"

"Shut up Josh, you don't know what your talking about" Drake replied.

"You enjoyed making fun of my mother didn't you?" Although I couldn't see anything that went on in their room, I knew Drake was getting angry. I just knew it.

"Well that was her own bloody fault!" Drake yelled. Oh no, I thought, this wasn't going to go well.

"Drake get back here you idiot!" I heard fast footsteps.

"Ouch! Get off me!" I heard Drake cry. I stood frozen to the spot.

"You just don't want to hear it do you? About your dad!" Josh yelled

What about him? What hadn't I been told?

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Drake screamed."LET GO OF ME!"

"Remember how he aways took drugs? Even though he promised he'd quit! Remember how he had lied to your family?" They were both shouting now. I remained in my spot. I longed to move. It felt terrible listening to this. But I couldn't. My legs had turned to stone. Too heavy to move.

"STOP IT! SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Drake shouted."OW! LET GO OF ME!!

"You didn't shut up when I wanted you to! Why should you be any different?

"JUST STOP IT! I HATE YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Remember how he turned behind your mother back. Took drugs? And then when she found out and confronted him, he beat her up? Remember how he nearly killed your own mother Drake? That was the last time you saw him, wasn't it Drake? Before he was taken away by the police and sent to jail forever,"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!"

I switched of the speaker. I couldn't take it anymore. I sat on the end of the bed as I burst into tears.


	6. 2Joshs POV

**Josh's P.O.V**

I stormed out of the jouse slamming the door. Opening the door of my Honda, I started the engine and drove. I had no idea where I was going, but when I got there, I stopped the car,breathing heavily. I leant my head forwards on the steering wheel. I felt the blood beating in in my ears as my hearted pumped rapidly.

The argument rang in my head. It was a really cheap shot about his dad. I was just so angry!

"Why don't we all talk about parents we don't see anymore?" I mumbled sarcasticly.

I sighed. That _was_ mean. I know exactly why Drake never saw his father anymore and I understood perfectly why he hated talking about him too. Drake was only seven years old (Megan was three). They were both sat at the dinner table with there mother. As they were finishing, Ric walked through the door. He swayed from left to right as he walked before saying,

"Oi! What are they doing still up? Why are they not in bed?"

"Ric?" Audrey said as she picked Megan up."It's not even five yet! What are you doing getting so drunk anyway? You have children to look after!"

"Shut up! Drake! Get your sister and go to bed!" He roared.

"But-" Drake had started.

"Are you answering me back?" Ric said softly but with an evil tone. He was walking up to the small seven year old,"Are you?" Drake remained quiet. He had looked up at his father.

Thats when Ric had hit him, he had slapped him on the cheek. I was told that has cheek went bright red. Audrey ran up to Drake, making sure he was okay.

"Ric! How could you?"Audrey had yelled.

"He deserved it," Audrey put Megan down.

"Go upstairs with your sister, Drake, go to bed ok?"Audrey said. Drake had stood still, shocked by his father's actions until he looked at his mother and went to his room obediently. Drake told me that he could hear his parents arguing from the living room. They were dreadfully loud. So loud, neither he or Megan could sleep. He heard swearing, screaming and objects being thrown thrown. He couldn't stand it. Drake had decided to go downstairs to see what was happening. He was scared. He did not want his mom to be down there with Ric.

He peered through the door just in time to see Ric punch his mother in the face. Within seconds, blood was streaming from her nose. Drake stayed where he was, shocked. Scared.

"You bitch!" Ric yelled."I hate you!" He punched her again as she tried to defend herself.

"Stop it! What's wrong with you?" She shouted. Ric repeatedly hit his wife and Drake decided enough was enough. He reached for the phone and dialed the police.

He told them about his dad and how he was beating his mother up. He told them how scared he was. They replied, telling him to stay calm and they will be there in a few minutes.

When he looked back, his mother was barely conscious. She had a black eye, her arm look strangly dislocated and blood covered her face. The police arrived like they promised.

They ran in and grabbed Ric by the arms. A police woman came up to him and put her shoulders on his arming, reassuringly.

"Drake are you hurt at all?" He shok his head. "Good, we have already called the ambulance for your mom. Everything will be fine."

Drake had watched at the police officers dragged him away. Their family of four had just turned into three.

I lifted my head thinking about Drake. For all I knew, Drake could be crying at home. Or, he could be sat on the couch, not bothered about his past.

I rested my head on the seat and closed my eyes, waiting for morning to come.


	7. 2Morrocias POV

**Morrocia's P.O.V**

I dabbed the powder furiously over my cheek where dad had slapped. Where a red mark was sat. I'd worn long sleeves to cover the various marks on my arms, but it took a full tib of powder to cover the marks on my face. I sighed and grabbed my school bag. Tiptoeing past the door of my parents bedroom, I crept out the door of the small house and ran a small way, getting away from it as quickly as possible. I stopped and leant against the bus stop, breathing heavily, thinking about how much I hated my life. The only person keeping me from completely insane was Drake. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on returning my breath to normal. Someone giggled and my eyelids snapped open.

"Look! It's stick-girl!"One of them called.

"Hey, go throw up!"They laughed.

I knew they thought I was anorexic, Drake probably even thought so too, but I hosnestly wasn't. I ate all I could, but it still wasn't enough, so I looked permanently skinny. Holly, at school, had often commented that while I was going out with Drake, I had looked a lot healthier. I felt better too. Holly was nice to me. She wasn't really a friend, but she was nice. She didn't sneer and stare like other kids.

Sighing, I started the walk to school.

--

I arrived and opened my locker, picking out various books I would need for the following lessons.

"Hey baby,"said a voice softly, as the stranger wrapped their arms around my my middle. I turned smiling, to see my boyfriend stood with me in his embrace.

"Morning Drake," I said, gently leaning up to kiss him.

"So what did you do last night?" He asked grinning.

"What?" I said quickly. He couldn't know...but what if he stayed and listened?

"I think someone saw you in the premiere with a highly attractive boy," He continued. I breathed a sigh of relief. It was a joke. He stopped and looked at me with a serious expression on his sweet face.

"Are you okay?" He asked, bringing his hand up to stroke my cheek comfortingly. He touched the bruise. I gasped, stepping back. He looked shocked and confused.

"I don't-"He started, but I shook my head, crying. He moved closer and enveloped me in a hug."Ssshhh," He said soothingly. I cried harder, as you do. He let go and stepped back, gently wipping my tears away, as if I were six.

I wish I was. Life was easier then. Okay, so I still got slapped around the head when dad got drunk, but it wasn't so bad then. It was only about once a week, maybe not even that. Now he's a monstor. He gets drunk all night and most days, only coming home to beat me up. During the past couple of years, I had realised that if my father did ever change, it would only be worse.

I closed my locker as me and Drake walked, arm in arm to the next lesson.


	8. 3Morrocias P O V

**Morrocia's P.O.V**

As I opened the front door, Audrey walked out of the kitchen looking surprised.

"Oh! I didn't realise you were here,"She said distractedly.

"It's cool right?"I asked."Um, Drake said to come over, but I mean, if you want, I could-"

"No, no. It's fine,"She cut in quickly, as she put on a smile.She told me Drake was in his bedroom, so I walked further into my boyfriends home.

* * *

"Hey, thats really good,"I said as Drake finished strumming his last chords.

"Thanks"He replied."I have all my chords now, all the basic tune, and _most_ of the rhythm. I just keep getting mixed on the lyrics," I picked up his notebook.

"She had mascara streaks, running down her cheeks, a dry eye, under the moonlit sky,"I read out. I pulled a scarcastic smile"A dry eye?"

I gave him the puzzling lyrics back. Drake frouned and jotted something else down, then sighed, shook his head, tore the page out and threw it across the room. It landed in a crumpled heap beside the television.

"Yeah, thats just 1/100th of a tree you've wasted," I said skeptically.

"There's still 99/100th's left, see?" He snubbed, and waved the notebook in the air to prove a point. I rolled my eyes and got up. Crap. Nearly 8:00pm.

"Sorry Drake, I have to go. Now," I told him.

"What?" He said. "You can't be serious? You've only just got here!" He wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Drake, that was hours ago. I told my mum I would be home I'd be home 10 minutes ago"I lied, pulling out of his grip and putting my jacket on.

"Why do you always pretend to have to leave early?" Drake asked me softly.

I didnt answer and left the house.


	9. 3Drakes P O V

**Drake's P.O.V**

I frowned. This is getting stupid, I thought. She was home at 8pm every night at the very latest. But hey, she thought I didn't know what was going on. I knew exactly why she had to so urgently go "home" that early.

I had been forced to watch Josh's crappy Oprah shows so many times, and I had watched one about how this girl had this dead nasty boyfriend who didn't like her being out too late becouse he was paranoid. He also he beat her up. Now I thought about it, Morrocia did have marks on her arm, and I had spotted a red mark on her usually pale cheek, under the layer of powder she had used to try and hide it.

But now I was sick of her games. She was so obviously playing for another guy. If this was an ordinary girl, I would not give a damn. I can just break up with her. Her loss.

But Morrocia was no ordinary girl. Not one little bit. She was different. She understood me. She didn't go out with me because she liked the way I looked or I'm a good kisser. I was her boyfriend because she liked me. She liked who I am underneath.

And the Truth, I had loved her much more than any other girl. She was beautiful. Funny. Lively. Understanding. Wonderful.

I was not going to let her go. I was going to catch her out. Tomorrow, when she comes over, I will follow her "home".

Watch out Morrocia, I thought, here I come.


	10. 2Megans P O V

**Megans P.O.V**

I waved goodbye to Janie as I stepped of the crowded school bus. The house seemed quiet. No arguments. No crying. I walked up to the door and hesitated before going in. I found Josh sat on the couch, staring at the television.

"Hey Megs," He said, after realising my presence.

"Hey," I replied as I dropped my bag and sat on the couch too. I hated it here. I could not stand it. All the unhappiness lately, and especially now I knew the truth about my own father. It was too much. I had to get out. If only I could. "Where's Drake?"

"Upstairs with Morrocia,"

"Why does she keep coming over? She came round last night too. I mean, has Drake ever actually been to her house?"

"You know...I don't think he has," Josh replied,"What do you have against the girl anyway,"He began to laugh,"She's not that bad,"

"I don't know. She's just...well..." Josh laughed again.

"Don't worry, I feel the same way about her too,"

"So you and Drake haven't made up then?" His large head suddenly went pale. His smile faded.

"I don't know Megan,"He sighed,"You wouldn't understand.

"But say I did..."I said, wishing I had kept my mouth shut.

"What?"

"It-it dosen't matter," I stared at the television, deciding to change the subject,"So, what is this, some kind of boobish animal show?"

"Megan, tell me!" I didn't take me long to notice the tear running down my cheek,"Megan? Whats wrong? Come on, you can tell me! Are you okay?" I looked up at my stepbrother and decided there was no point keeping it a secret forever. It took about three minutes to tell him everything. The bugging device. The conversation. The shock. I was crying through it all. I was surprised that Josh could make sense of any of it. My face had become all red and blotchy by the end of the confession.

"Oh my god, Megan. I am so sorry. I didn't-, I mean-, I-" He pulled out a tissue from his jacket and wiped my tears before giving me a hug. If it were a normal day, I would have broken every bone in his body for that. But this was not a normal day, and therefore, I let him hug me.

"Sorry," He wispered.


	11. 4Drakes POV

**Drake's P.O.V**

I kissed her beautiful soft cheek, before gazing into her dark eyes. She smiled and I smiled back. She seemed to light up the whole room. I would not let any other guy take her away from me.

"Bye Drake," She said as she gave me a quick hug. It was 7:45pm.

"Sure you have to go this early again?" I asked.

"Yeah, it is pretty important," She replied as she started to walk out of the house at a fast pace.

"But why?" I yelled, making sure she could hear me, she was out on the street already.

"I can't say," Her face went pale."Its- I-, look," She stared into my eyes, speechless,"Bye Drake,"

She continued to walk down the street without looking back, her long dark hair flowing behind her. Yup. Definatly another guy.

As she turned the corner onto another street, I was about to walk out of the large house, when someone grabbed onto my arm and pulled me back. I turned to face my little sister.

"What do you want Megan? Look, I have got to go!"

"Drake,"She said,"Why didn't you tell me? About dad?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me he took drugs? Or that he's a criminal, or how he beat up mom? Why didn't you tell me?" Megan asked, her voice a wisper. Behind her, I saw Josh walk in and lean against the wall. He gave me a look which showed he was sorry. Did he tell Megan the whole story? The whole story that I had told Josh a few years ago? I was almost crying as I told him what had happened, but I had to let it out. I couldn't keep it to myself any longer. He swore not to tell anybody. Was I right to trust him? I looked back at Megan, uneasily.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I heard you and Josh. When you had that arguement."

"Is that all you know about dad? What you heard in our arguement?"

"Yeah," Megan said, with a puzzled expression on her face. I felt relieved that she did not know the whole story, but what she did hear was still to much,"So why has no one ever told me about my own dad before?"

"Megan," I stared at my little sister, she was young and did not need anything to do with Ric,"Look, me and mom agreed never to tell you about him-"

"But he's my Dad!" Megan interupted, her voice louder.

"I know, but, we didn't want to tell you, there was no point. We didn't want you to grow up know that your own Dad is is locked up in prison. We wanted to forget about him,"

"Drake...he's my _dad_."Her voice was now soft and quiet again, "Even if he's a criminal, he's still going to be my dad no matter what happens. I have the right to know about him,"

"Sorry," I wispered as I left the house,"

I peered around the corner to find Morrocia walking swiftly down the almost deserted street. I kept myself hidden and waited to see where she was going. She kept walking forward, the way to her house.I followed her. I kind of felt a bit like a stalker, but I had to know what was going on. If she had another boyfriend, I was not going to sit back and pretend I didn't have a clue about whats going on. After about five more minutes, Morrocia walked up to her front door and hesitated before opening it and going in.

I ran up to the house and heard shouting and banging. What the hell?, I thought. I looked through a window, unsure of what I would find. Nothing. All that stood in that room was a television, a couch and a few cupboards. The wallpaper was a dull yellow colour and the carpet was stained and dirty.There was no one in there. It was suddenly quiet for a few seconds.

Thats when I heard a yell. And more shouting. A girl screamed. No. It can't be. That couldn't be Morrocia. It couldn't. I heard a bang, as though someone had thrown something into a piece of furnisher. There was crying and more shouting. I didn't understand. What was going on in there? I decided that I had had enough and went to the front door. I knocked twice. No answer. I knocked again. Still no answer. Well, i'm not just going to stand here, I thought. I tried the door handle to find it wasn't locked. I looked into the house before stepping in. The shouting, screaming and banging were much louder as I entered and I could make out what was being said.

"Shut the hell up you bitch!"A voice of a middle aged man shouted. "Whats wrong with you? Can't you do anything right? I told you to be back here by half seven! You stupid cow!"

"Y-you said to be back b-by eight," The second voice was a mixture of crying and terror. I tried to escape from the thoughts that told me who it was.

"You worthless bitch! Don't you dare lie to me!" The voice was loud, angry and terrifying.

I walked towards a door where the shouting and crying was coming from. I felt scared. I didn't want to know what was behind that door, but my feet dragged me forward. My body went cold and I tried not to make a sound. I peered around the door and nearly fainted at what I saw. I felt sick. I couldn't believe it. This was wrong. All wrong.

A man was stood in the room. He looked strong, angry, powerful and drunk. He was shouting and endlessly kicking a victim below. Morrocia. She was curled up in a ball against the wall, trying in no way to defend herself. Blood streamed down her face and arms. Her hair was scruffy and covered most of her bruised face.

"I'm sorry," She cried.

"Sorry dosen't work for me you bitch!" He yelled, furiously.

"Please, please stop!"

He kicked her defencless body repeatedly. I stood, frozen to the spot. Morrocia stayed in her postion and did not say anything else. She closed her eyes and lay motionless on the floor. The man stopped beating Morrocia and swore at her. Thats when he saw me. He turned his head and looked at me as I stood in shock. On his face was a mean and evil expression and before I knew it, I was running, out of the house, down the street, back home. I never thought anything like that would happen to anyone I knew, or me even. I had already put up with it when I was seven. I couldn't stand it. Not again.


	12. 4Morrocias POV

**Morrocias P.O.V**

I opened my eyes to find myself in a familiar small room. I was curled up against the wall. Blood stained my pale arms. Thats when it all came flooding back to me. Dad. Pain. Nothing out of the usual. I snorted at myself scornfully. No-one I knew would ever consider what happened to me usual. I'd adapted to the situation, and it was sad, pathetic. I closed my eyes, then got up and walked into the bathroom, wincing as I caught sight of myself in the mirror. I turned the tap on and closed my eyes as the forcet gushed down the sink.

Standing up, I lowered the flannel towel into the water, squeezed my eyes shut as I wiped blood from the cheek he'd hit me on. I couldn't even remember what he'd hit me with. Nothing made sense and I felt sick. I suddenly realized how true that was, and threw up. I choked on my own bile and cried. Screaming in desperation, I smashed things about in anger, throwing things at walls. A figure appeared in the door, bloodshot eyes and bottle clutched tightly in his hand.

"Shut up!" he roared at me, bottle swinging wildly in the air.

"No!" I yelled back and stormed past him. For some reason he looked stricken as I headed for the door and grabbed at me looking panicky.

"Morrocia, honey, please, be sensible," he laughed gently. I'll admit I was just so genuinly confused and stunned. He'd ambushed me with this suprise attack and I wasn't sure what to do or how to handle it. Comprehension dawned and a light bulb switched on - he didn't want a snitch on his abusive behaviour. I grinned at him suddenly.

"I'm gonna te-e-ll," I sang in a sing song voice. I felt like laughing and giggling at him in happiness.

"Nah-Nah!" He suddenly snapped but I was elated in my new found weapon - grassing. I dodged him with ease, dancing out of reach. He roared in anger and swiped at me, but I laughed running away from him. I looked back at the end of the street to see him layed face down in the dirt, savage pleasure rising up in me. I stuck a finger up and ran off, a firm picture of where i was going to go.

I rang the bell impatiently, until Audrey answered in a dressing gown, yawning. I suddenly felt really guilty - it was about 5:00am.

"Morrocia," she said wearily. "Listen, Drake's asleep, could you not just see him at school later?"

"It's Sunday," I said in bemusement. Pushing past her, I ran into Drake and Josh's room, jumping on Drake.

"Hey?" he said blearily. I laughed and threw my arms round him. He groaned and flopped back down onto his pillow. I giggled and lay next to him. An hour later we were eating breakfast. I suddenly felt sick and the room spun, then I was on my back, people looking at me and I was gone...

Waking later in a strange white room was not too comforting, but it didn't stop me pulling my clothes on and staggering to school. Arriving to see Drake surrounded by a crowd of people I mostly did not know wasn't too strange a sight, but it unsettled me that he wasn't waiting for me to return. I shrugged. He probably wasn't expecting me this soon. And it wasn't his duty to look after my every move. Nobody noticed me and I was going to walk straight past him to my lesson, but I stopped as I heard him say my name.

"-she's unstable, honestly. stick-thin, it makes you want to throw up she's so unhealthy, and the other day, I-" he hesitated. Then caught sight of me. I was horrified. The only person in the entire school not talking about me behind my back was my ex-boyfriend, Drake Parker. Notice the big fat EX. I turned and walked away but he caught up with me, a hand on my shoulder to stop me from leaving. "Wait," he said quietly.

"Why?" I whirled around angrily. "Well, i'm so sorry Drake Parker, if my 'unstable' condition is reason for you to converse about it with random people you hardly even know," I spat venomously. He opened his mouth to say something but the school bell rang, drowning out his words.

"Come with me," he said. I considered arguing but just let myself be dragged into an unused classroom.

"What were you going to say?" Drake shifted nervously. "Well?"

He avoided my eyes. "I..." he stopped, then took a deep breath. "I followed you... home," he cleared up quickly. " 'Cos I..." he hesitated again, feeling stupid. It was horrible for him to have been so insecure. Taking a deep breath,

and - " 'Cos I thought you were cheating on me... Don't ask," he added as I opened my mouth. I closed it again watching him closely. "So I followed you back home, and..." he trailed away looking embarassed. I serveyed him closely, then slapped him, hard. He stood there looking shocked as I darted out the room. He made a feeble attempt at grappling my sleeve, but I glared at him, and he faltered. I snatched my shirt back and ran from the room, wincing as I worked my weary joints into motion.


	13. 5Drakes POV

Drake's POV:

Oh god, she hated me. I knew she did. I would have hated me if it were the other way around. I'd totally betrayed her trust, and said things about her that I shouldn't have. It was clear Morrocia was in so much pain and trouble right now, but I couldn't process anything. Her dad, the blood, the screaming… I shook my head fiercely, trying to clear it of the unsettling images.

"Parker, I need an answer!" barked Mr Kaylis, but I could only show him my blank expression, having not paid attention to anything he'd just been teaching. I shrugged uselessly, and he wrote out a form for me. I sighed and when the bell rang, I went up to his desk and collected the form.

It was nothing unusual for Drake Parker to not be paying attention, but he must have realised how spaced out I had appeared, because he lowered his grey-haired head and, breathing disgusting coffee-teacher breath all over me, asked if there were any problems I had, anything going on I needed to discuss with him? I didn't reply, and he sighed, before waving me off to the next lesson.

Great, I groaned internally. Detention, tonight. Another hour to wait before I could find Morrocia and apologise, then beg and plead, anything to get her back again. Unless…

I didn't necessarily need to wait until after school to find her and apologise. I could still see her here, couldn't I?

So I did. After depositing my books into my locker hastily, I made my way to the English class Morrocia was sat in. It wasn't where I was supposed to be, but I needed to make this up to her, and if it meant ditching a lesson, I was all for it.

I entered the room without thinking. It was just my luck that possibly the meanest teacher at Belleview high, Mrs. Hayfer, happened to be teaching.

"Drake, I don't have to tell you again that I hate you, do I?" she drawled. I shook my head frantically.

"No miss, I-"

"So I suppose I also don't need to tell you that you _don't_ belong in this class, and I _don't_ want you in my classroom any longer than you need to be."

"I just-"

"Fortunately for me Drake, you _do not_ need to be in this classroom right now so, if you could leave and report for detention after school, as I'm sure your current teacher will agree with me," she finished, having cut me off.

"Morrocia, please," I begged, shifting my concentration to her, ignoring the teacher.

"Drake, I specifically said-" Mrs Hayfer started angrily, but I shook my head.

"I need to say this! Morrocia, I'm so sorry, I only want to say that, and that I'll do whatever it takes for you to forgive me, I'll-"

"Okay, Drake," she said quietly. I paused, taken-aback. She was stubborn, and I had no way expected her to forgive me this quickly.

"Oh. Am I forgiven?" me asked hopefully. She shook her head, to my dismay.

"But I'm sorry you feel regret. Now if you could leave, I'm in the middle of a lecture…" sensing that I was no longer welcome (not that I had been in the first place), I departed, feeling a deep sense of despair.

As I sat absent-mindedly in Spanish class I realised, that usually, this would be it. No girl was worth following, once she'd made her initial thoughts clear. But Morrocia wasn't like any other girl I had dated, and nothing would stop me. After detention, I decided. Obviously, blowing off my responsibilities did not impress her, so I'd complete my punishment, then go to see.

Satisfied that I had made the right choice, I began to plan the best way to make his apology. Whilst I mulled over flowers and chocolate, unbeknownst to me, Morrocia was creeping away from school, a new plan set in her mind. The final plan.

A/N

Hey, please review!!! it really helps, hope you all enjoyed this chap, storys nearly finished now!!

Lottie

xxx


	14. 5Morrocias POV

**Morrocia's POV**

I managed to escape the busy school unoticed. No surprise. I ran for a few minutes until the school was out of view and then sat on the edge of a very damaged and very graffitied bench on the pavement. I put my head in my hands and let the tears that I had been trying to blink back all day fall from my eyes.

Everything I had been trying to hide, all those secrets... Drake now knew. This is bad, I thought. How much had he actually seen? I hadn't a clue. If he told anyone, I knew I was in for alot of trouble. The man who calls himself my father would always come back somehow and harm me in any way possible. He would be able to escape from anyone trying to take him away due to suspicion of abuse and would also hold me responsible for it. And that punishment was very close to death.

And what does Drake think of me now? Some weak defenseless little girl who dosn't have the courage to tell anyone anything about what happens in the hours I spend in hell that I call home. I felt bad for him though. Although I know very little about this, I had been told that his father was also abusive and a drunk. Drake was very young but I knew that he would never be able to handle a situation like that again. I knew him too well. I guessed that was the reason for him talking about me like he did this morning. He freaked out.

I felt bad about this. If I hadnt been so selfish, I would have broken up with him. Stop him from finding out. Going through it all again. It wasnt good for him. But, I loved him, and I knew he loved me also. How could I end that?

Thinking about Drake brought up many new tears. I wiped them away with my sleeve and then brought my legs up onto the bench. I wrapped my arms around them and buried my face into my knees. What was I to do now? Go home? Chances were that the monstor who sleeps there would be out, possibly getting drunk. But what if he _was _home?

He's gonna kill me, I thought. I shouldn't of said what I did this morning. Trying to threaten him with grassing? What the hell was I thinking?! I knew for sure I was in for a long and painful night.

Water touched my skin and this time it wasn't tears. I pulled my hood up as the rain poured and within minutes, soaked my clothes. After remaining in the same postion for about another ten minutes, deep in thought and worry, I got up and started walking. I entered the nearest shop. Just for shelter. I stood shivering in the corner of it.

A mother with her daughter walked in. The little girl, I would say about seven or eight years of age, had a spring in her step as she walked, or practicaly danced in, hand in hand with her mother. Her skin was pale yet healthy looking. Her beautiful blond curls fell just to her shoulders.

She and the woman, looking around thirty, resembled each other. Same looks. Same happiness The young girl looked up at her mother and grinned happily. Her mom smiled back. I felt a great wave of sadness blow over me once again as I realised how much I would give to have family like that.

The little girl turned her face towards me with curiosity. Her bright bue eyes met mine. Oh how I envied her. She was so happy. So lucky. It didn't take long for her mother to find what her precious daughter was staring at. At first she looked at me with a disgusted expresion on her flawless face as she saw the red blotchy eyes, bruised cheek and mascara running down my face. She then turned her expression to one of sympathy. She gave me a quick smile then walked away with the young girl when I didn't resond in any way.

I sighed and walked out of the shop. A few mintues passed and I realised which street my feet had dragged me too. My "home" was just a few houses away. Surely he wouldn't be at home at this time of day... He was only usually at home around 2am to 1pm. The hours of my beating and a abit of sleep. Once he was awake again, it was time to go out to the local pub and get as drunk as possible as usual. Or so I guessed. I never saw him unless he was at home. The house seemed quiet enough. I decided to go in. No one in sight.

I went to the bathroom. My reflection would shock any other person anyday but I was used to it. In fact, this was nothing. My scars and bruises were showing. Stupid, cheap, non-water proof make up. My eyes were red from crying. I washed my face quickly before walking to the door. Terror filled up inside of me as I saw who was on the other side of it when I opened it.

"Hello princess," The monstor said sarcasticly. Oh no, o god no. Help. "So who did you tell then?"

"N-no one" I stammered.

"Thats right. And you never will. Do you understand?" His voice was calm but I know what was to come. It wasn't hard to guess.

"Y-yes," I muttered. His face suddenly became one of hatred and grabbed me by the back of my neck and shoved me into a dark room with ease. What he did was much, much worse than usual. He wouldn't stop. He swore. He spat. He shouted so much and so loud. He kicked me and hit me with different objects for what seemed like hours. It was unbearable. It was hell. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to end. For him to get bored and wander off in seach or more alcohol. But he carried on for so much longer than usual.

Something was thrown against my head. Something hard. I felt dizzy. All went black...

Once I awoke, I realised at once I was alone. Thank god. I stood up, feeling slighty unstable after the ridiculus beating and escaped from the room. I checked my watch. I was out of it for a few hours. I leaned against the filthy wall. It was time. Time for the final plan. I couldn't bear it anymore. I needed it all to stop.

I seached the bathroom and kitchen cuboards until I found them. A single tear escaped one eye as I thought of the one person I loved and was about to leave behind in this cruel world. I walked slowly to my bedroom, the sleeping pills in hand.


End file.
